


oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Other, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: can be platonic or romantic// not beta read





	1. josh & travis

**Author's Note:**

> josh & travis

it was bad today, he didn't think it would get worse but here he is—the aftermath of what seemed to have been a breakdown—stressed out of his mind. he wanted to go and curl up and just cry—he had been doing that quite a lot today. he heard the door open, crap, he didn't think anybody'd be home or awake.

"hey josh, just wanted to see if you were alright." it was travis. god, he didn't want him to see this pathetic excuse of a human being.

"im alright,"

"oh, uhhh–he clasped his hands together and swung 'em around–i also wanted to know if you wanted to go to burger king with me?"

"sure dude, who else is going?"

"it's just us, the others are still out." man, travis is fidgeting a lot.

"oh,"

"yeah" he couldn't really turn down burger king(or travis) so why the hell not.


	2. cooper & carson

  
"carson?" it's really late why is he still up?

"are you at home?" he could hear his erratic breathing through phone.

"yeah," he hears shuffling from the other end. eventually carson hangs up and cooper's door opens.

"im gonna stay here, im not capable of making decisions right now." he felt a body slide into the covers. he didn't have a problem with him being but it was really late, it meant he probably had a nightmare.

"k dude, im just gonna go back to bed," he wraps an arm around the other and drifts into slumber again; carson eventually falls into sleep without any problems


	3. connor & schlatt

  
schlatt was quieter today. connor couldn't pin down why exactly that was the case. there were no laughing or even a what's popping, just silence from the other man.

they didn't put the act of the crypto-currency they usually fell into—it was just pure silence. even the chat was worried and that wasn't a thing with schlatt's chat that happened often. it was weird.

he didnt even react when stal played and he usually reacts heavily to it. what on earth happened and why was schlatt all down in the dumps about it.


	4. any member & travis

he's starstruck. everything about him was adorable. he's so lovely and he couldn't comprehend why exactly he had heart palpitations when he was in the room. was he allergic to travis or something? because at this rate, he'll fucking pass out or some shit. his heart rate was sky high when he talked to him or when he just talked in general, and honestly his laugh was even deadlier. no, he definitely wasn't allergic to travis! he was just oh, so, painfully in love with him that he couldn't even fucking breathe right when he was there.


	5. cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apocalypse au

it was hell on earth. some horrible lab accident broke out and the whole world's in anarchy. it was survival of the fittest, the weak perished out there, they get demolished by setting foot outside. out of all the apocalypses that could of happened, cooper did not expect this, this was absolutely hellish. he thought the trash-eating-bacteria was more possible but now he's having a crisis. he doesn't if his friends are even safe but he's counting on it.

it's dark again, another day has just passed and all he did was have a perpetual meltdown. he's terrified of what might be in store for him; he told himself to be excited for what's in store but now, now he's just beyond comprehension afraid of the future. fuck man, he's really out of his goddamn mind.


	6. carson & josh

  
considering that life absolutely shitty, there was one thing that definitely wasn't. he made fun of the guy but thing was that he was so easy to make fun on that his reactions were funny. no, he didn't like it when he cried, he wasn't a heartless monster! he fucking hated it when he cried or even got close to it. oh man was he pathetic. he's never been in a relationship and this was one he wished that could happen. life was shitting him and he was getting cucked over.

this was probably one of the reasons why he wanted to smash his face with a bat because he was attractive and it wasn't fair that he fell in live with the history-loving-dork. him and his interest with maps and how he could explain in detail what in god's name happened or what happened in the location. carson wanted to protect him from the rest of the world but he knew he couldn't. he wasn't able to protect him from his highschool peers then he couldn't protect him from the harshness of the world. considering that they lived really far, he wouldn't put it past josh to not be able to take care of himself. for now, he'll enjoy the guy's company and he hopes he also enjoys his(or at least tolerates it) company.


	7. josh

  
he's beyond stressed out to the point where he can't even think straight. he had only written an addition of three sentences and he needs probably a thousand more. he can't right, he's far too tired.


	8. other members but mostly joko and travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if joko also lived with them

  
it's late but travis is awake. he could go and stream except he's far too shaken up to play a game(although that would actually keep his head out of the gutter). no, actually, he can't just let this go.

he's in the kitchen at two am and life's is terrible, or at least his brain is and it's being a bitch. he doesn't want to worry right now, college, uni, jobs or anything. he's exhausted. he takes a deep breath and slips his hand through his hair. tears are falling, fuck, he's not in his game right now, he's really not.

it's two am, he's crying and everyone's asleep. that's probably the most pathetic he has ever been in a while. footsteps start to sound closer as he sits in his sadness circle. he's probably radiating how much of a loser he is and everyone will fucking kick out to the curb and he'll cry even more because everybody thinks he's annoying and don't want to see his whole entire existence. tears are pouring from his eyes and he's full in sobbing.

the footsteps have stopped and he hears the tap running. it's two am and he's a pathetic excuse if a human being, and he's wondering why people even like him. he's having fucking breakdown and he doesn't even know if the person fucking left him to bask in his sadness.

"travis?" shit, it's joko.

"dude, are you okay?" what kind of question is that? he's fucking not obviously.

"n-o," he's taking deep breaths and wants all this crying to stop right this fucking instant or else he'll beat himself up.

"do you want to tell me what happened?" he gulps down the ret of his water and proceeds to get another one.

"i woke up and thought everyone hated-d me," his voice is shaky, "im not even sure at this point because everybody already thinks that im annoying."

"thats not true dude, we love you," he put his around the other boy. "if we did we wouldn't even be talking or living in the same house!"


End file.
